(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screen adapted to a projector, particularly to a screen adapted to a projector and capable of blocking scattering light.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional screen 100 adapted to a projector. As shown in FIG. 1, the screen 100 includes a plurality of transparent pearl structures 120 densely arranged in the screen 100. After an incident light R1 from an image source 200 is incident on the screen 100 along a specific angle, the incident light R1 is diffused and reflected by the pearl structures 120, then the scope of the emitting angle of a reflective light R2 is enlarged, so that the view angle is enlarged.
Though the screen 100 is capable of enlarging the view angle, the pearl structures 120 of the screen 100 may diffusely reflect the scattering light from the environment, such as the light from the fluorescent lamp, and transmit the light to the eyes of the viewer. On the one hand the scattering light lowers the contrast of the image, and on the other hand the scattering light may cause the glare, so that the viewer is uncomfortable.